


When the light and the dark collide

by Shabira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Din Djarin - Freeform, Din Djarin OC, Din Djarin’, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Reader, Lemon, Mando, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Smutty, The Force, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabira/pseuds/Shabira
Summary: *trigger warning* drug use, recovery, angst, adult content, sexual content laterLilith has been running from her past for a long time, she’s been using drugs to disconnect herself from the force and her past memories. When she finally gets clean again she has to rediscover not only who she is but her past as well. When Mando enters the picture we will see how both of them will teach each other how to grow and forge their own path together.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Mandalorian Fic all types





	1. Things best left forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this OC is actually the child of another OC I have in my mind who has a tragic love story with another Star Wars character. I may write that story at some point if i ever fell the motivation to. But her origin will be kept secret for the time being just to add more depth to this story. I use death sticks as a in world equivalent to heroine in this story. If drug use or recovery stories are triggering for you please do not read I dont know how much I will incorporate it into this store but it will be a driving plot point for the first few chapters. The first few chapters will definitely be the darkest but there will be sad themes in later chapters. I want this character to have a healthy amount of sass and humor to them but she has had a hard life and I do want that to show as well. I hope you enjoy please comment if you like

Character Description  
Age:32  
Gender: Girl  
Height: 5feet 7inch  
Race: It’s a secret ;)  
Hair: silver/white long with right side shaved  
Eye color:purple  
Skin color: pale grey  
Clothes: simple leathers cross top arms cut off with straps and bracers lose fitting black cloth pants black leather boots that go almost to the knee that have lose cloth falling from the middle of the waist with a scarf that doubles as a mask when wanted  
Name:Lilith

Side note I am using the memeable deathsticks as an in world substitute for heroine that also weakens the users connection to the force which I’ve read is apart of Star Wars lore but don’t quote me lol 

Chapter One  
Things best left forgotten 

“Ugh my head.” Lilith grumbled as light peered its way through her window. She aggressively rolled over pulling a thin blanket over her head as she did so. Her body ached, her head was spinning and she could feel herself beginning to shake despite not being cold. It had been 5 days since Lilith had last had a death stick and each day became more and more miserable. This wasn’t even her idea, she could care less if she got clean but she had become sloppy, it was interfering with her work.  
The last bounty she had brought in was what had finally given her addiction away to Greef. While he had always had his suspicions, he never had concrete evidence to confront her with until then. ‘What a joke’ Lilith thought as the tremors start to worsen again. Thankfully the guild hangout was all but empty that day so rumors hadn’t spread around or at least that’s what Greef had told her last night while holding her hair back as she puked into a bucket. ‘Real great bedside manor’ she thought sarcastically to herself. It’s not that she had a problem, if anything deathsticks helped her, they were like her medicine. Her head was so much quieter when she was able to use them. Even now after such a short amount of time off them she could feel the world around her like a tickle in the back of her mind. That alone made her want to peal her skin off. She didn’t want that connection, she didn’t want those feelings or the memories that came with them. It was all so painful.  
“Greef!” She tried to yell but her dry throat cracked and instead of the name she started coughing. The coughing combined with the shaking left her trembling uncontrollably. The door to the tiny room slide open as a shabby medical droid walked in.  
“You must remain still and quiet while your body is detoxing you might risk a seizure if you overstimulate yourself.  
“Fuck you droid” Lilith spat out through chattering teeth. Her eyes only saw red right now. She didn’t see someone trying to help her get better. She only saw a jailer.  
“Please remain compliant we have already given you as much sedative as we can without causing you more harm. If you continue not to comply we will have to strap you down. That will not be good for your mental health.”  
Lilith attempted to get out of bed still shaking “GET OUT OF MY WAY” she screamed. The droid tried to take a step forward to prevent Lilith from falling but it was already to late she was unbalanced and with the first step she tried to take she fell back and hit her head causing everything to go black. 

It was dark for along time.  
Eventually she felt a world form around her, it looked so familiar, the grey metal of a spaceship. She felt smaller than she remembered being. Wet tears fell down her face as her body moved forward in this hazy forgotten memory.  
“What are you doing awake my sweetest star?” A deep voice called from behind her. The voice made her heart skip a beat it was so familiar and so haunting.  
“I had a bad dream and I couldn’t find you. Where were you!” A tiny voice cried back. It was her that had spoken but she had no control over herself. A tall man stepped out from the hazy shadows his features blurred all she could make out were his piercing golden yellow eyes practically glowing in the dark. They would have been frightening if they didnt look so sad and mournful.  
“I’m right here there’s no need to worry. Why don’t we go sit down in the cockpit and watch the stars pass by and you can tell me about your nightmare.” The man knelled down so to be at eye level with Lilith. While his features remained unrecognizable seeing his eyes up close she could see that his concern was genuine. She felt her head nod as she wiped some of her tears away with the back of her hand. The mans eyes softened a bit at the response and she felt his arms wrap around her and pick her up. When they got to to cockpit he sat down on the pilots chair and placed her on his lap so that she could look out and see the vast void of space and all the stars slowly making there way past the glass in front of them.  
“So tell me what was your nightmare about?” He gently asked after some time had passed.

Lilith turned her head to look at him and turned away again before responding almost to nervous and ashamed to respond.

“You can tell me, I wont be upset at you no matter what it was. I get nightmares sometimes to you know.” He winked trying to make her open up.

“Really?” She asked not sure if she believed him. She felt his arms wrap lightly around her as he pulled her closer and nodded. He was warm and his presence was so comforting when she breathed in, his smell was warm and clean like fresh bed sheets right out of the dryer. After a moment she spoke.  
“In my dream you left without telling me and you never came back.” She whispered, she could feel his body tense a moment so quickly she thought maybe she imagined it.  
When she looked up into his eyes she saw another emotion wash over his sad expression, she couldn’t quite place it maybe regret? He responded slowly this time like the words hurt him as they came out.  
“When you’re scared... and you don’t know where I am, remember no matter what happens to me I will never be far away.” With the last words he looked into her eyes as if to make sure that she remembered that part. Lilith felt herself smile. The child she was at that moment was comforted by this. But her adult mind saw very clearly that he was being purposely vague.  
“You promise?” She asked hopeful.  
“I promise. The force will always connect us, even when you can’t see me we will always be apart of one another.” His voice shock a little at the end and he held her tighter.  
“Daddy, do you think you can sing me a song like mommy used to?.... I miss her....”  
“I... I miss her too.... I can do that if it will help you sleep. But I don’t think I’m as talented as she was.”  
“That’s fine! I... i just miss it.” The child looked down sadly  
“Ill do my best, close your eyes and try and sleep Lilith.”  
The man began humming, Her eyes began getting heavy and she couldn’t make out the words he was quietly singing. But as her eyes started to close she very clearly saw the guilt in his eyes as tears fell down his face. 

2 Months Later 

Stepping out of the small house she had been forced to stay in for the last 2 months Lilith took a second and let the warm sunlight hit her face and breathed in the fresh air. It felt liberating. Greef walked out after her. “Please take it slow, don’t go rushing into anything stupid.” He said concerned.  
Lilith turned “I know I’m not in the best shape right now but I do want to get back on the hunt as soon as possible. I need to pay you..” he cut her off “You don’t owe me anything. Don’t go looking for ways to pay me back when there isn’t a need for it. I just want to know you’ll be ok.” Lilith shifted a bit uncomfortable by the selflessness from someone who was just supposed to be her employer. “I need time....I can’t say I’m ok right now. I have been running away from a lot for a long time and i need time to think and process how I’m going to move forward from here. I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done. Seriously, I appreciate it so much.”  
“You don’t need to thank me, you’re one of my best hunters. You and that Mandalorian are what keeps me in business! But take time if you need to, there will be work waiting for you when you feel you’re ready to take on a new job.”  
“Thank you.” She gave him a weak smile and started to walk away. ‘Ugh the Mandalorian.’ She thought to herself he had been the only other one there the night she had been taken to detox. It didn’t sit right with her knowing her main competition in the guild had seen her at her lowest point. He didn’t seem like one to go spreading her shame around town she also didn’t trust that he wouldn’t use that information against her at some point.  
‘There really isn’t shit I can do about it now’ Lilith sighed. She headed towards where she had left her ship, Greef said he had made sure to keep it safe while she was recovering he also made sure to clear it of any remaining evidence of her addiction. That along with everything else about the last 2 months left her feeling both grateful for the help but also a little violated. Her ship was her home, her sanctuary, knowing that someone had gone through it top to bottom felt like an intrusion. She was truly humbled by the amount of care she had been given and the fact that he even wanted to help her. But it was something that had been forced on her. She hadn’t chosen to get better, that decision was made for her. It was probably for the best but it still left her unsure about what she wanted to do from here.  
When she finally got to her ship she started to feel a little more normal. She knew she would need to get back into fighting shape if she wanted to start taking on bounties. And now that she was sober she would need to learn how to deal with THAT again. The thing she had tried to sever her connection from. The force.


	2. Alcohol and Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking time to herself Lilith decides she needs to blow off some steam at the local cantina. Imagine who she would end up running into there.....I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two again trigger warning for this one we have alcohol use like the title suggests, Lilith is in a very vulnerable place and therefore she’s acting out a lot. As time goes on she will grow into a more agreeable and relatable character there is just a bit I need her to go through before she gets there. I hope you all enjoy!

Translations   
Chaavla: rough, unruly, of the criminal underclass   
Ne Shab’rud’ni: don't mess with me  
Alcohol and Rage

*Dream*

“That was good, you’ve improved a lot since you were younger Lilith. Just remember don’t let your guard down with a real opponent.” Her father drilled lowering his stance after their sparing match.   
“You always talk to me like I’m still a little kid!”she impatiently retorted. He was always saying the same things and never following his own advice.   
“You are still a little kid.” Her father teased ruffling her silver white hair with his hand.   
“When are you going to teach me how to use a saber? You said it yourself you had already used one by the time you were my age.” She batted his hand away and quickly straightened out her hair   
“That was completely different, I was taken to train when I was very young and I was trained by a master.”   
“So what you’ve been training me how to fight since I was little, I know how to shoot a blaster and have used that when we get into dangerous situations. Plus your my dad so how different can that be from a master. You order me around like you are one any ways.” Lilith was 12 about to be 13 and her age was starting to show.   
“Lilith a saber is a dangerous weapon, to use it you must be well versed in how to control and use the force. You can use the force but you haven’t put enough time into actually studying it with the lesions I’ve given you already. And there is a difference I would never put you through the training I was forced into.” Her father was trying to maintain his patience with is young restless daughter. He knew she wanted to challenge herself and he had never tried to teach her about the force unless she pushed him to. He wished she could live a more normal life without all the conflict that the Sith and Jedi had brought to the world.  
“That’s because you’ve only shown me how to do dumb small things, I want to do stuff that will actually help me in a fight.”  
Her father sighed she was just as stubborn as he was so he decided he would compromise a bit. “Ill teach you a new force technique but its one that I choose not you. If you can master it then I will start showing you how to safely use a saber.”  
“Yes! What are you going to show me? How to throw objects across the room?? How to shoot lightning from my fingers??” She jumped excitedly.  
“Neither, I’m going to teach you how to conceal yourself from other force sensitive people.”  
“You chose the boring one!” Lilith whined but listened to her fathers instructions after that. She knew she wouldn’t get him to change his mind once he made it. And it did make sense, with all the people who had been after them since she was a small child this would be a valuable skill to learn.

Lilith woke up with a start her dream fresh in her mind, frustration and emotion filled her chest as she grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room. Tears had already started welling up in her eyes. This had become a recurring theme for her mornings recently. Every night seemed to bring back old memories she had tried hard to forget. It made sense that these memories were coming back, now that she was training herself to use the force again and with her connection to it growing with that training it couldn’t be helped. She just wished it didn’t have to go hand in hand. It had been several weeks since she had been on her own again and she had regained most of her physical strength and had decent control over the force. She could sense the world around her when she wanted and could hide herself from it when it got to noisy. She was working on moving progressively heavier objects from one point to another and with as much grace and dexterity as she could. It wasn’t bad for a few weeks time, she was at one point a pretty powerful force user. It was like learning how to swim. Even if it had been a long time since you had actually done it you never truly forget.  
But it was time to get some real world experience again. She had grown restless with being away from the world, while she was never really to social she needed to do something with herself or she was going to lose her mind. ‘Maybe its time to go to the cantina and pick a fight?’ She thought still laying on her bed trying to move past the tears. Anything to provide a distraction from the dreams. The idea of blowing off some steam and bashing someone’s face in was very appealing to her.  
......

The cantina wasn’t terribly busy tonight which was honestly pretty nice, being her first time back in a public setting it wasn’t to overwhelming. When she was younger she used to enjoy going to crowded clubs, the music with to much base and the inebriated crowds were what she felt comfortable around. It was easy to disappear in a room full of people, you could just let the melodic sounds pull you into a trance and forget everything. Especially if you were drunk or high..... she shock her head and mentally scolded herself. Maybe a drink would help her relax a bit. She went up to the bar and ordered a stiff drink from the bar keep,

“Haven’t seen you around here in a while, rumor had it you up and died.” Said the bartender as he handed her the drink. 

“Can’t have a little vacation without people thinking I’m dead? More like they were hoping I had died. Bet a lot of them were happy there was less competition.” She replied taking a sip, letting the burn of the alcohol slide down her throat. The pain was a bit refreshing.

“I’d say so but not many of them really benefited from you being gone, most of them are to afraid to take on the bounties you went for. Most except the Mandalorian that is, you might have a hard time getting work with him around. He’s been taking on a lot of jobs recently, usually comes in and takes multiple at a time.” 

Lilith paused a moment before taking another sip. Of course he would. She thought gritting her teeth. She didn’t remember much from the night she had her “incident” but she did remember his fist hitting her face right before she blacked out, there were some other things as well but she didn’t really want to think about that right now. At lease he didn’t go running his mouth about what had happened. 

The bartender went to help other customers after that leaving her to sit with her drink, she got about half way through it when she started to get the feeling someone was watching her. She turned around on her bar stool facing the rest of the room, casually leaning back on the bar with her legs crossed drink in hand. She took in her surroundings pretty quickly the cantina had become a bit more crowded since she had first arrived and it looked like Greef had arrived taking his usual spot at a table at the far end of the cantina. He wasn’t the one she felt looking at her though, he was busy talking to other bounty hunters. She kept scanning the room but she couldn’t quite pick up on who it was. It was starting to frustrate her, she aggressively downed the rest of her drink put it back on the bar and signaled for another round.

Then as she was about to turn back around to grab the fresh drink she saw light bounce off something shinny from the dark corner of the room. There had been a group of people standing in front of the corner before so she hadn’t seen if anyone had been lurking there before. There in the corner was the aforementioned Mandalorian, looking right at her. Or at least she assumed he was looking at her, with his visor it was hard to be sure. 

What was his fucking problem she thought as she grabbed her new drink returning his stare. He didn’t turn away. That pissed her off.   
If he had something he wanted to say he should come up to her and say it. Maybe she would go up to him and find out what his issue was if he didn’t stop. Her grip on her glass hardened as she drained it in record time. This time slamming her empty glass on the bar. Right as she was about to get up and walk over a drunk twi’lek bumped into her and spilled his drink on her lap.   
“Watch where your going bitch!” He yelled, stumbling a bit. “You made me spill my fucking drink! You owe me a new one.” He stumbled forward, getting uncomfortably close to her. Lilith stood up slowly pants now soaked with this assholes drink. “You better back the fuck off before I smash your teeth in.” She said in a slow deep growl. She was already in a bad mood and this guy had two seconds to get out of her face before he became the unfortunate target of her frustrations.  
“Ohh you got quite the mouth, tell you what Ill forget about the drink if you show me what else those pretty lips of yours can do..” before he could get the last slurred word out of his mouth Lilith had punched him straight in the jaw, she distinctively felt a crack under her knuckles when it connected. The twi’lek fell to the floor not at all prepared for her attack. Everyone in the cantina turned and looked at the commotion. Lilith wasn’t finished though she jumped on top of the guy and continued her attack, punching him repeatedly in the face. She didn’t know how many times she hit him or how long her attack lasted before someone grabbed her from behind ripping her off him, it could have been 5 minutes or it could have been 5 seconds. She only saw red. She felt two strong arms put her in a hold wrapping around her arms and then behind her neck leaving her unable to use her upper body to attack. She quickly used her legs and smaller center of gravity to flip the person behind her over, rolling both of them on the floor and freeing her from their grip.   
She quickly regained her footing and faced her new assailant coming face to face with a shinny silver beskar helmet.   
“You need to calm down!” He said firmly through his voice modulator.   
“You need to mind your own fucking business!” Lilith spat back. “You gonna do something or stare at me like you have been all night?” The two drinks she had were really hitting her now. Her anger mixed with the liquor.   
“Why don't we take this outside, we don't need to make more of a scene.” The Mandalorian tried to reason. The whole cantina had stopped and were watching the events unfold, while the twi’lek from before was dragged away by one of his friends.   
“Afraid I’ll kick your ass in front of everyone.” Lilith taunted.  
“That’s not how it went down last time, but you probably don’t remember that chaavla.” He had lowered his voice both so no one else could hear and because he was now getting angry.  
Lilith felt the hairs on her neck raise like a rabid dog. “Ne Shab’rud’ni.” 

Just when the tension was about to break into a brawl Greef came out of the crowd and got between them.  
“Guys come on there’s no need to fight you two are my best hunters I can’t have you killing each other its just not good for business!” He said nervously trying to diffuse the situation.  
“Me and her aren’t in the same league, you and I both know she should be expelled from the guild.” Growled Mando low enough that only Greef and Lilith could hear.   
“Say that to my fucking face.” Lilith growled even lower.   
“You two stop! Lilith take a step back and relax you had your fun and made your point please don't push this any further.” Greef almost whispered. Lilith clenched her jaw, she wanted so badly to beat this asshole to the ground but she owed Greef so much and technically Mando was right she should be expelled from the guild. Drug use was forbidden. She felt her face turn red as she swallowed her wounded pride and shoved past the Mandalorian hitting his shoulder with hers as she walked by and left the cantina.   
When she got back to her ship she went straight to her cot slamming her fist into the metal wall next to it and let out a frustrated scream. After a moment her hand started to throb from the multiple impacts it had taken that night, her adrenaline was starting to fade away. She felt very much alone.Angry with herself and the world. Tears of frustration and sorrow started to fall from her eyes as she pulled her blanket over her head and tried to fall asleep


	3. Self Righteous Trash Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to keep a consistent writing schedule so I can keep posting regularly. I’m sorry if the chapters are a little short but I work pretty much everyday so shorter chapters are easier for me to do. This chapter features more of our wonderful beskar clad Mando I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3   
Self righteous trash can

Lilith strode into the cantina shoulders back with a cocky grin on her face, behind her was her quarry struggling to keep pace while she dragged him by his shirt collar, hands bound behind his back. This was the 5th job she’d finish in a month, almost a guild record. Getting back to work was exactly what she needed after the near bar brawl with the Mandalorian. She had so many feelings she was working through, it was a good idea to take a break after sobering up but sitting around all day meditating wasn’t doing anything for the conflicted feelings she was having. Work gave her an objective and an outlet. The more focused she was on her target the less she felt the sting of the memories that haunted her dreams at night. Plus it gave her a chance to practice her force skills.

Greef was in his usual spot when she practically dropped the target in front of him. “Number 5 in the bag! You’re putting all the other guild members to shame!” Greef exclaimed signaling for one of his muscle to take the target away. Lilith took a seat across from him  
“Ive always put the other guild members to shame.” She grinned crossing her arms and leaning back into the booth. “What else you got?”   
Greef put his hands up in the air “You want another already? Don’t you want to relax some before going on another hunt?”   
“What’s the point with how high fuel costs are I gotta pay for things somehow.”   
“Well as much as I would like to give you another I’m out for the day.” Greef shrugged   
“...out? Seriously?” Lilith asked   
“Jobs aren’t coming in the way they used to, when the Empire feel things had already slowed down but the transition of power has caused a lot of economic hardship across the galaxy. People aren’t looking to pay guild rates right now. Plus with how you and the Mandalorian have been you two are knocking out jobs faster than they are coming in at the moment. Which its why you should take a moment to just relax and enjoy the fruits of your labors, the twi’lek bathhouses are a great place to unwind.” Greef winked.  
Lilith could feel a nerve in her eyebrow start to twitch at his suggestion.  
“Really Greef, the bathhouse?” She half chuckled. Greef gave an unapologetic shrug.  
“It’s not always what you think, although if it doesn’t hurt to have options when your in the mood they cater to men and woman and whatever preferences you might have.”  
“Is this your way of trying to find out if I’m gay?” Lilith asked dryly. She was bisexual but she had a feeling this particular conversation might have had a bet driving it behind the scenes so she wasn’t about to give him an answer.   
“No! No! I was just saying! I’m not trying to assume just letting you know just in case.”   
Lilith rolled her eyes. “Just let me know when you have another job available. And don’t let that self righteous walking trash can take them all!” Lilith growled.

After getting her payment from Greef Lilith left the cantina to head back to her ship, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do with her free time. Meditation was always an option just not the preferred one. Her dreams continued ever night and they usually got in the way of any real meditative progress she wanted to make. Last nights dream was particularly upsetting. She had dreamt of the last time she had seen her father, the day he had abandoned her....  
“Stop it.” She shook her head trying to rid herself of the memory, if she thought about it to much shed start crying in the middle of the damn street where everyone could see her. And she didnt need that damaging the reputation she had around town. Lilith turned to head down an ally which was her usual short cut to the docks. But upon turning the corner she ran face first into a beskar chest plate. After a painfully disoriented second Lilith realized who exactly she had run into and the hairs on the back of her neck bristled. Of fucking course of all people to literally run into it had to be him.   
“Watch where your going asshole!” She growled rubbing her now throbbing nose checking to see if it was broken. Thankfully it was not.   
“You walked into me.” The Mandalorians deep altered voice almost gave Lilith chills.  
“Get out of my way unless you want to finish what you started in the cantina.” Lilith took a step forward looking him straight in the visor. He was at least a foot or more taller than her so at such a short distance she had to look up at him. Mando kept her stare looking right back down at her. “I didn’t start anything. Then and the time before I was stopping you because you were out of control. It’s not my fault you need to be leashed and muzzled like a rabid dog.”   
“No one asked you to intervene! You just have to play the fucking hero.” Lilith took another step forward not backing down. If he wanted to call her a rabid dog she would show him a rabid dog.  
“How do you know Mando’a.”  
“...Wh..what?” This sudden 180 took her by surprised she was seconds away from punching him in the face regardless of how much it would hurt to punch beskar.  
“In the cantina that day you spoke Mando’a how do you know it? Were you a foundling?”  
Lilith was confused why did he care where she picked up the language.   
“No I’m not a foundling whatever that is, I learned it a long time ago....when I was a kid. What does that even matter.”  
“Not many people speak Mando’a any more except those who fallow the way. Who taught you?” The Mandalorians sudden interest in her ability to speak Mando’a concerned her, while she herself had never wronged the Mandalorians directly there was a fair bit of history there.  
“Look I spent some time on Mandalor before everything went to shit. Let’s just leave it at that.” She replied now backing up slightly, this was not a conversation she was ready to have nor did she want to remember her time there and the second hand guilt she had about the ill that had befallen the planet.  
“You have been to Mandalor?” The voice modulator failing to hide his genuine surprise.  
“So what? What’s with the fucking interrogation?” Lilith was getting really uncomfortable about this did he somehow know about her past? Impossible even she was having a hard time remembering.  
“It’s nothing...you seem to be doing better now, here I’ve been holding on to this for a while. It’s rightfully yours.” He pulled out a small bag from a small pouch at his side and held it out to her. Lilith took a moment looking between him and the bag he was offering her.  
“What is it?” She asked making no move for it.  
“That night when you had your....incident...you still brought the target. Even if you had some problems during the hand off. Because I ended up restraining you and getting the target back before he could completely escape Greef gave me the bounty. He said it was to pay for my silence about what happened. I don’t need hush money, I’m not interested in telling any one about that night. So I kept it until I was sure you were feeling better.” He extended his hand further urging her to take it. Lilith was dumbstruck. She didn’t know how to react but she slowly took the bag full of credits and looked at it for a moment. A blush creeped up on her face and neck. She had come to remember most of what had happened that night. She had shot up right before going to the cantina and had some very intense hallucinations right as she was about to hand off the target. A couple of Greefs henchmen tried to restrain her but she had fought them off thinking they were enemies. Mando had been there at the time and been the one to restrain her....well more like knock her out cold.  
It still made her incredibly uncomfortable that any living person had seen her in that state. She could only imagine the things she was saying and how she looked to everyone.   
“L..Look you don’t have to give this back I had honestly thought Greef had kept it as prepayment for the help he gave me. You can have it.” She stammered a bit completely out of her element thrusting the bag back towards him. He was silent and made no move to reclaim the credits.  
“You completed the job its your reward.” He simply stated after a long moment. With that he walked past her and turned the corner leaving Lilith completely caught off guard.


End file.
